Actively controlled power steering systems are designed to assist a driver while steering a vehicle. Additional features are provided to create an acceptable steering feel response. For such systems many algorithms have been developed to accomplish these objectives, acting across a range of operating frequencies typically from 0 to 30 Hz. For some algorithms designed to operate at higher frequencies, typically above 5 Hz, it has been observed that the performance of the algorithm does not always meet expectations. One reason for this limitation is the dynamic behavior inherent in the physical design of the system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that compensate for the dynamic response of the physical system of a vehicle.